


Los villanos no tienen finales felices

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Broken Heart, Drama, F/M, Sad, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquello era un hecho que aunque quisiera evitar nunca podría negarse a si mismo... los villanos no tienen un final feliz y Rumpel lo descubriría de la peor forma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los villanos no tienen finales felices

Vio temblando aquella escena frente sus ojos, aquello no podía ser... sólo... sólo llevaba seis semanas afuera, ¡sólo seis semanas maldición!... pero al parecer seis semanas habían sido suficiente para que ella lo olvidara.

Él no había podido olvidarla, cada día que paso en ese maldito basurero que era el departamento de Úrsula estuvo pensando en ella, en que no quería perderla, en que quería disculparse... en que ella había tenido razón en lanzarlo afuera del pueblo de aquella manera, pero... al parecer realmente había llegado demasiado tarde.

Cuando vio que cortaban aquel beso, simplemente se fue de ahí, apretando sus dientes.

Aunque muchas personas no lo creyeran el obscuro si tenía un corazón, un corazón que estaba sufriendo por aquello que había visto, por aquello que había sentido al ver a Belle, al saber que finalmente la perdería.

No tenía nada más.

Su final feliz siempre había sido Belle, siempre había sido ella, pero ahora no tendría nada... después de todo los villanos no tienen un final feliz y aquello nunca cambiaría, por mucho que quisiera hablar con el autor del libro.

Los villanos como él no tenían un final feliz, nunca lo habían tenido y nunca lo tendrían.


End file.
